


Choose Your Bandwagon!

by SykoShadowRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accepting Clover, Accepting James, Accepting Taiyang, Bewildered Qrow, Dialogue-Only, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Plotting, Pre-Relationship, debates, getting them together, no actual relationships yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: The kids sit down and argue over who would be the best boyfriend for their uncle.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 48
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came fro- oh wait... I kinda do. I was rewatching the epic food fight and thought "What if they started a fight over who Qrow should be dating?" And then this was born. It's not meant to be serious and it probably won't become anything more than this... (Please don't jinx it, please don't jinx it...)

“Oh come on! Clover’s perfect for him!”

“Dad’s better! They’ve known each other since they were teenagers!”

“James has known him for years too…”

“Oacar’s right. The General has known him for nearly as long _and_ unlike your father he hasn’t had any significant relationships.”

“Weiss, how could you…?”

“I agree with Nora. Clover’s the obvious choice.”

“While I do not approve of this conversation I do see how each choice would be considered ‘perfect’ and…”

“Ren, as team leader I’m telling you to either join me and Nora on the Clover Bandwagon or say nothing at all.”

“...”

“I’ve only met Clover and the General so I can only vote fairly between the two.”

“Really Blake, you’re just gonna dismiss our dad like that?”

“I’m just stating facts Yang. Just because you think your dad would be best doesn’t mean he is. I can only go with what I’ve got and I think Clover is the better option.” 

“Salutations friends! What are we debating at breakfast this beautiful morning?”

“We’re arguing who would be the best boyfriend for Uncle Qrow. Yang and I think Dad would be best because they’ve been friends forever and know each other better than anyone else-”

“Says you!”

“Nora, Juane and Blake all think Clover would be better because he has been supportive and friendly and obviously flirty. And Oscar and Weiss both think General Ironwood would be better because-”

“They are friends too and the General’s just as supportive plus he is able to properly see to it that Unc- that Qrow receives whatever help he needs on his road to recovery!”

“I was unaware that any of them had an interest in dating Huntsman Branwen. If all are amenable to the suggestion then a polyamorous relationship seems to be the ideal solution as no one will be rejected and he can receive the support of all three to speed his recovery even further.”

“Huh…”

“I… don’t think any of us considered that…”

“We’re gonna have to rework the plan…”

“I’ll get the notebooks!”

“I believe the first step to such a relationship will require the retrieval of former Huntsman Xiao Long from the island of Patch. I will see to it that the task is completed expeditiously!”

“Thanks Penny! Now, everyone gather close, these are the separate plans we’ve got so far. How do we work them together?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get caught but it's not so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit I hadn't completely planned to do a second chapter but after writing the first I couldn't help but imagine the adults walking in on them plotting.
> 
> Also this song... Ship Happens!
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uBaSY00OtqY

“Okay, so dad’s here now, right?”

“That is correct! Former Huntsman Xiao Long arrived in Atlas this morning at 06:13 and reported to General Ironwood as instructed!”

“Great! Now we just need to get our old man hooked up with the other three and everything’ll be gold.”

“I seriously doubt it will be that simple. Things never go that smoothly in books.”

“Life is not a book. If we plan this right then the four of them won’t realize what we’re up to. And we definitely need to be discreet about it. My sister will _not_ be pleased if she finds out what we’re up to.”

“We need to start small and simp- _Nora stop drinking the syrup!_ ”

“I still think this is a bad idea but perhaps you should begin with getting them together in a casual setting. Qrow is not comfortable in formal settings and while I don’t know Taiyang I believe he will be the same. Besides, General Ironwood likely has enough formal occasions to deal with without us adding more.”

“ _Mmph! I need more pancakes!_ ”

“Clover likes going to a family run cafe a couple blocks away from the Academy. I know James has gone with him a couple times so all we need to do is find a way to get Qrow and Taiyang to go with them. That would be a nice first date, right?”

“ **Yyyeeessss!** They have _awesome_ cake there!”

“... Right… So, how do we get all four of them there?”

“I think the hardest part will be getting General Ironwood out of his office.”

“It’s a date with Qrow! He’ll do it!”

_***cough*** _

“Aaahhh!”

“Oh… Uh… Hi Dad, Uncle Qrow… Clover, General Ironwood…”

“Do I want to know what you girls are doing?”

“Well… It started with Nora talking about Clover nailing Uncle Qrow-”

“What!?”

“-and her team and Blake agreed but Yang and I said you would be better!”

“ _What!?_ ”

“And then Weiss and Oscar said that General Ironwood was best-”

“ _ **What!?**_ ”

“and we couldn’t agree who would be the best boyfriend so Penny came up with the idea that all three of you should date Uncle Qrow!”

“ _ **Nngh!**_ ”

“Huntsman Branwen? Are you unwell? Your face is quite red. Additionally you have an increased body temperature and heart rate and seemed to be having trouble breathing. Do you require medical aid?”

“No Penny, he’ll be fine.”

“Of course General.”

“Soooo, these are the date plans then? Oh! Hey, I love this place! James comes with me sometimes when he doesn’t have too much paperwork.”

“Seems like a nice place. They have good tea?”

“I enjoy it on occasion, though I usually choose one of their many coffees.”

“So when is the date set for then?”

“What the hell!?”

“I’m sure I could finish my paperwork by six. Would seven be an acceptable time?”

“Sounds good to me!”

“Qrow and I have an early mission so we should be done by then.”

“ _What the hell!?_ ”

“Very well then. I will go get started so that I can be done on time. I will see you tonight.”

“I better go get settled in, later guys!”

“Alright Uncle Qrow! Way to score!”

“ _ **What the hell!?**_ ”

“So, the mission…”

“ _ **What. The. Hell!?**_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They broke Qrow's brain...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got everyone's voice right. I can tell who's talking when but I'm also the one who wrote it so... Not sure that counts for much...


End file.
